The Thief with No Home
by JimmytheVampireKing
Summary: When team RWBY are off to the city of Vale to go shopping, they are asked to stop a thief, But when they find out something about him, do they really want to throw him in jail. Constructive Criticism allowed. I hope you guys enjoy! First Story!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, my name is JimmytheVampireKing. This is my first fan fiction so bare with me. I got the idea for the first chapter from that one Family Guy episode where Joe spares that one thief because he was just trying to feed his family. I hope you guys enjoy this.

I don't own RWBY or Family Guy, just got the idea from it.

Chapter 1: The Thief with No Home

Excitement can be clearly seen on the four teenaged girl's faces as they got off the ship into the city of Vale. The women of team RWBY, Ruby Rose, Wiess Schnee, Blake Belladonna, & Yang Xiao Long, are looking forward for today. For today, is clothes shopping day.

"I'm so excited!" Shouted the Red Reaper. She was bouncing as she and the other huntress's-in-training were walking down the sidewalk, only a couple more steps and they would be there.

"HEY, STOP THAT THIEF!" a man yelled at the teen running down the opposite side of the street. Ruby soon stopped her bouncing as she went into serious mode.

"Blake, go ask that man what happened, Yang and Weiss, follow me." Ruby commanded as the RWY part of team RWBY went after the man as Blake went to go ask the man what is happening.

Blake went to the man "What happened sir?" she asked the man in a serious tone.

"I run this grocery store and he took off with two loafs of bread." The man said in an angry tone.

"Alright, I'll be back." Blake responded as she gave chase with her teammates.

"GET BACK HERE!" Ruby shouted as she was behind the thief. The man turned down an alley and was met with a dead end and the three girls surrounding him. Soon Blake joined her team and took a spot in front of the man. The teens looked straight ahead, looking unfazed at the sight before him.

"You there, stop running, you're surrounded and have nowhere to go." Yang said as she looked at him with a serious face.

He looked like he was 15, a skinny body, but it was easy to tell that he had some muscle on him by the look of his tight sleeves of his jacket. His hair was reddish brown as part of his hair was covering his right eye. His green eyes were able to be seen from behind his hair. His jacket was black and red, with the body of his jacket black and his collar was red. A brown buckle went around his torso. He also wore a black dress shirt underneath his jacket. He wore silver dog tags around his neck with un legible writing engraved in it. The jeans he was wearing were black and he wore red converse on his feet.

"That's what you think." He replied with a smirk as he backed up more and more to the wall behind him. He pressed his right hand on a loose brick. The wall swiveled to the left and he was soon gone.

"What the hell?" Yang looked at the wall with a quizzing look.

"We have to go after him!" Weiss said as she looked at the wall, anger in her eyes.

"Way ahead of you." Yang said as she put Ember Celica in assault mode and punched the wall, breaking in to pieces. Behind the wall revealed a staircase leading down.

"Come on." Ruby said as she went down the steps. As they continued down the steps, the bottom of the steps presented a room. A couch was in the middle of the room; next to it was an end table, dust covering the legs. In one corner of the room there was a lone door.

Ruby signaled Weiss to open said door. Weiss nodded as she approached the door with Myrtenaster unsheathed. She slowly walked towards the door; her footsteps were barely able to be heard. Her hand grasped the door knob; she then looked back to the three other girls.

Ruby extended her hand and held up three fingers

3

Weiss slowly turns the knob of the door

2

The door is about to open.

1

Weiss flings open the door with her rapier in front of her. She soon dropped it at the sight she saw.

A little boy, not even 8, stood there terrified behind the man she was chasing earlier. The man held up a bladed .44Magnum to the heiress's face.

"I really suggest you back-up before something, unsettling happens." The Man said.

Weiss slowly backed away from the duo.

"Jason, who are these guys?" the little boy asked, tears threating to leave his eyes.

"I don't know Thomas," The teen named Jason slowly put his weapon on the floor and slid it towards Weiss, "But I think I have to leave for a while." Jason said saddened.

"NO DON'T LEAVE!" Thomas screamed as he hugged Jason's left leg. Jason turned around and bent down to the boy and hugged him like he wasn't going to see him again, which was a possibility.

Weiss turned to look at her team and motioned them to her, letting them see the sight for themselves.

"Who are you?" Yang questioned as she looked down at the two bodies on the ground.

Jason picked up Thomas and turned around by the heels of his shoes, looking at the for women in front of him.

"My name is Jason Warshow, and this is my brother, Thomas Warshow." Jason finished speaking as he tried to calm down his little brother.

"Welcome to our little hid out." Jason said as he shook his brother a little and rubbed his back with his left hand. Trying his best to soothe his little brother.

"What are you guys doing in a place like this?" Ruby asked, she went into detective mode as she looked at the sight.

"We have been here for about 2 years now, I don't want to talk about how though, and that, is still a sensitive subject for my brother here." Thomas sniffled at the mention of him. Jason then started to sway from the left and the right, hoping that it will make his brother go to sleep.

"I'm surprised, I thought you two would have had a better hiding place." A voice from behind the group said. When they turned around, it was Headmaster Ozpin. Jason looked at Ozpin and smirked.

"I'm usually don't like to stay far away from home." Jason stated. Thomas looked up from Jason chest and smiled.

"Uncle Ozpin!" The little boy called, jumping out of Jason's hands and going towards the man with a smile.

"Hello there Thomas." Ozpin said and bent down to hug the little boy. The girls were at a state of confusion.

"So you are the one that has been taking food from the local stores," Ozpin said as he let go of Thomas and stood up, "Normally if it was any other criminal, I would have put you in a police car right now," Ozpin stated as he started walking towards Jason's Magnum, "But I would like to give you a choice." Ozpin threw Jason's handgun to Jason and he caught it with ease.

"You can either go to jail, or enroll into Beacon Academy, if you do; Thomas will live with me for the time that you are there." Ozpin ended at stood in place.

"I'll go to Beacon." Jason announced quickly, he went over to the room he was just in and grabbed a bag and walked out.

"YAY, sleep over at Uncle Ozzy's." Thomas decreed as he went up the stairs, Jason smirked shaking his head and walking up the stairs like his brother did.

Team RWBY were now extremely confused as Ozpin went up the stairs, but stopped and turned to the girls. "You Girls may continue on with your day, school does start tomorrow after all." Ozpin called as he continued up the stairs.

The four girls looked extremely confused but shrugged it off and continued on with their day, thinking they can hassle Jason at Beacon.

Beacon Academy Dormitory

Jason walked through the halls of the dormitory, looking for his new room.

"Where is it, Where is it…, There it is." he exclaimed as he found his room, He used his newly acquired scroll to open his door. Inside there was a lone bed up against the wall vertical to him, next to it is a dresser with the school uniform on top of it. Over by the dresser is a door, 'Most likely leads to the shower' Jason thought as he put his stuff on the dresser. Emptying his bag, inside was pajamas and ammo for his magnum, curtesy off Ozpin, and some underwear. He went and lied on top of his bed, 'It's been a while since I have felt an actual bed.' Jason thought as slumber slowly consumed him.

2 hours later

Jason was ripped away from his sleep when he heard frantic knocking at his door. He got up and groaned from being rudely awoken. He opens the door only to see the same four girls that busted into his hide out earlier.

"Hello, I'm Ruby, leader of team RWBY. These are my team mates, Weiss, my partner, Blake my teammate, and my sister, Yang." The small girl named Ruby said.

"Hello?" Jason questionable said. He then turned to Weiss.

"Oh, I would like to apologize for the, you know, the gun to the face.

"You APOLOGIZE?!, you could have killed me!" The heiress exclaimed. Jason put his hands on both his ears; he could have sworn that she had broken the sound barrier

"Just to let you know, the gun wasn't loaded." Jason smirked. He then looked over to his cloak in his room and saw that it was 6:30p.m.

"Whelp, I don't know about you guys but I'm hungry." Jason stated as he squeezed past the girls: "It was nice meeting you girls." He said and continued to walk away.

Jason ate an uneventful dinner; he went to go throw his trash away, and then went up to his dorm room and went to sleep.

5 o'clock a.m.

Jason woke up to his alarm. He groaned and got up from his bed. He grabbed his uniform and went to take a shower. After about five or so minutes he got out of the shower, dried himself off, and did his hair. After he finished, he put his uniform on and checked the clock.

6 o'clock a.m.

Jason smirked "Just like always." He told himself aloud. He picked up his scroll and his backpack, and walked out the door.

End of Chapter 1

How did you guys like it? You can PM me constructive criticism or put it in the review, I don't care, but I really need your guy's help if this story wants to grow. Until next time I'm JimmytheVampireKing And I'm OUT!


	2. Glad To See You Again

Hey guys, Jimmy here. I still haven't worked out a publishing schedule yet so for right now, the chapters are being published as I get the chapters done, but enough with me rambling, on with the story.

Chapter 2: Glad to See you Again

Cafeteria

Jason strolled into the cafeteria only to see a few people sitting at random places around the room, enjoying breakfast peacefully. Jason walked up to the food line and got his morning meal, pancakes. Jason sat at a table, one close to the exit of the cafeteria. The room slowly filled up with Beacon students, most of them rushing into the room to get the delicious pancakes. As Jason went to go throw his thrash away, his scroll beep. He threw his trash away and then opened his scroll to see a message from Headmaster Ozpin.

'Please come down to my office, I have matters to discuss with you.' The rest of the message showed directions to Ozpin's Office. Jason was about to leave before he was stopped by a certain red haired reaper.

"Hi Jason." Ruby said as she looked at Jason.

"Hello Ruby." Jason responded, angry could be heard from his voice, barely. Ruby jumped a little bit from the angry.

"I'm sorry we destroyed your hideout yesterday." Ruby said apologetically.

"It's fine I guess, it wasn't really your fault per say." Jason replied a little saddened.

"No, it was my team that took away your home, but look on the bright side, you got to come to Beacon and your brother is fine with it." Ruby added, trying to make him a little bit happy.

"Your right, thanks for the pep talk, I gotta go see Ozpin, so I guess I'll see you around." Jason concluded. Ruby gave him a nod and he was on his way.

Ozpin's Office

Jason walked into the room to see that it was huge in space, back near the huge bay window, there was a desk. Atop of said desk was piles and piles of papers and books, but the center was untouched by the clutter. A briefcase was the only thing in the center of the desk, and facing forward towards the door Jason just walked in from, was Headmaster Ozpin.

"Hello Jason pleased to see you." Ozpin said, the headmaster got up from his seat and walked towards Jason, his cane by his side.

"Hello Ozpin." Jason stated as he extended his hand, Ozpin took Jason's hand and shook it. Both then started to walk back to Ozpin's desk.

"Glad that you could come, there are some things I would like to talk to you about," Ozpin declared. He then opened the briefcase, "First things first," Ozpin commented as he pulled out the item in the case and tossed it towards Jason, "I believe this belongs to you." Jason caught it with ease. The item in question looked to be an exact replica of Jason's Magnum he had, only this one was gold platted rather than Jason's silver plated one. Silver & Gold were finally brought back to him.

"Thanks Ozpin." Jason squealed as he hugged the gun in his hand, watching out for the blade end of the weapon.

"And, there is also this." Ozpin took out his scroll and showed Jason a sight to see, there was a cave, in front of the cave was the heads of each end of a King Taijitu on each end of a stake opposite to each other at the entrance of it.

"I'm taking a huge guess and say that he is in there." Jason replied as he looked at the picture

"And I need you to get him; he will be your partner here in Beacon." Ozpin revealed his intention to Jason.

"Am I going by myself?" Jason questioned. Ozpin responded by shaking his head left and right.

"No, Team RWBY will assist you on your journey." Ozpin said as he picked up his scroll and dialed a number. Soon a picture of a big, silver mustached professor appeared on the screen of the scroll.

"Mr. Ozpin sir, I am teaching my class, what are you calling me for?" Professor Port asked.

"I need team RWBY sent down to my office please. I need them for a mission, and tell them to bring their weapons to." Ozpin told Prof. Port.

"Very well, the young ladies will be down in a minute." Port replied as he hung up the call. Ozpin then put his scroll away and looked towards Jason.

"I would go and get your stuff ready Mr. Warshow, You leave in an hour." Ozpin said. Jason started to walk out the room before he stopped in front of the door.

"Ozpin," Jason began as Ozpin looked up at him, "Thank you." Jason finished. Jason then walked out the doors his back towards a smiling Ozpin.

With Team RWBY

"So why are we getting our weapons again?" The blonde brawler of team RWBY asked as her and her teammates walked down the halls towards the combat room.

"Because Yang, Headmaster Ozpin has entrusted us with a mission." Weiss concluded as they entered the combat locker rooms. As they went into the room, they saw Jason getting the outfit he had on when they first met on.

"Hey Jason, What are you doing here?" Ruby questioned Jason.

"You four girls are coming with me on a mission into the Emerald Forest." Jason responded. The girls looked at him with confusion.

"Why are we going to the Emerald Forest?" Blake asked.

"I need to see someone there, met me at the docks in thirty minutes." Jason stated as he walked out of the room. The girls shrugged as they got their things ready.

The Docks

Jason sat at a bench at the docks and was thinking about the mission.

'I can't believe I get to see him again.' Jason thought. He was ripped away from his thoughts as he saw a certain heiress.

"Glad you could wake up finally, the ship was about to leave." Weiss commented as she walked away from him and into the ship. He then huffed, stood up and walked into the ship.

Above the Emerald Forest

Jason looked over the setting below him. Just high trees and nothing else.

"I want you girls to listen and listen well, the guy we are trying to find is very dangerous, so be cautious of your surroundings." Jason said as he looked back at the girls. "Any questions?" Jason asked. Weiss soon spoke up.

"Yea, why exactly are we going into the forest anyways?" Weiss questioned. Jason turned back towards the forest.

"You will find out soon enough." Was all that came out of Jason's mouth. The door soon opened so they could jump off. "Get ready to jump." Jason commanded. The girls joined him at the door.

3

Jason got in his stance to jump.

2

He leaned in a little more out the door.

1

He and the others jumped out of the ship, falling towards the ground. As he got closer to the ground, he was within arm's reach of a tree, he took out Silver & Gold and used the blade end to grasp the tree and spiraled down the tree. He landed on the ground to find the rest of team RWBY.

"This way." Jason said as he started to walk past team RWBY. The girls shrugged and followed Jason.

1 Hour Later

The group of five soon came up to the cave they were sent to find.

"Stay here, I'm gonna get him out." Jason finished as he moved away from the girls and in front of the cave. As Jason moved towards the cave, he hears a rumble inside the cave. The rumble got closer and closer to the entrance. Soon a man came out of the cave, 6 feet tall, looking at about 160 pounds and looked to be 17. His armor looked like the daedric armor from Skyrim. His sword was as black as night, it was about 15 ft. long and slender, the handle of the sword looked easy to grip, but hard to get out of hand. Above the handle was a black cross-like image.

"Hello Jason." The man said with a tuff voice.

"Hello Torr, it's been a while." Jason replied to the man with no fear. Suddenly Jason walked towards Torr and Torr walked towards Jason. Both of the men stood still, silence was the only thing heard. Then, something unexpected happens.

Jason fistbumbed Torr, "It's good to see you man." Jason spoke, happiness in his voice.

"It's good to see you to Jason. They then heard a screech and looked up towards the skies.

"Nevermore!" Jason shouted as Torr and Jason brought out their weapons. The girls got out from hiding and got their weapons too.

"Don't worry guys, I got this." Torr said as he held his sword with both his hands, the sword then turned into a miniature motor artillery. Torr aimed his weapon high and fired, all you could see was a big explosion as the dead Nevermore fell to the ground.

"Whelp, that was easy." Torr spoke as he started to smile. Torr then walked towards Jason, "So, when will the heli be here?" Torr questioned. After he asked, a helicopter flew above them as it drops an escape ladder down.

"About now." Jason said as he went up to the ladder and started climbing up. He was soon followed by team RWBY, and then Torr.

Ozpin's Office

Jason and Torr stood in the middle of the giant room, swarmed by team RWBY's questions.

"So who are you?" Weiss questioned.

"I am Torr Rolendis, longtime friend of Jason Warshow.

"How did you guys become friends?" Ruby asked, excitement in her eyes.

"That, my red haired friend, is a story that can be saved until the gang is all here." Torr responded upsetting the young huntress-in-training.

"I think that is enough questions for today ladies, please go return your weapons to your lockers and go back to your dorms." Ozpin interrupted. The girls walked out of the room. Once the door shut Torr and Jason looked at Ozpin.

"Have you located the others?" Torr asked the Headmaster of Beacon

"Not yet, I will tell you when I have located one of the others." Ozpin told Torr and Jason.

"How's Thomas?" Jason questioned with a protective voice.

"He is fine, and for some reason has gained a liking towards a certain bed time story." Ozpin said with a smirk.

Jason smiled and laughed while Torr smiled. "That's Thomas alright." Jason ginned widely.

"Go on now Jason, Take Torr to his new room." Ozpin commanded, soon the two boys were out of the room.

"One down, two more to go." Ozpin spoke to himself as he opened his scroll and continued his search.

End of Chapter 2

What did you guys think? I hope this chapter was pretty good, I would like to thank one of my friends for helping me create Torr, I hope you guys like him. Anyways, Thanksgiving is coming up and I will make a chapter for the holiday. I'm JimmytheVampireKing See you guys soon!

R&R


End file.
